The present invention relates to a mirror assembly for a vehicle, belonging to the field of rear view mirror assemblies.
It is known in the art providing display mirror assemblies that may operate in a mirror mode or in a display mode.
US 2015/0277203 A1, referred to an “Automatic display mirror assembly” discloses a display mirror assembly for a vehicle which includes an electrochromic cell, a switchable reflective element, a display module, an ambient light sensor, and a controller. The controller automatically selects a display mode or a mirror mode in response to a detected ambient light level. In a display mode, the controller activates the display module, sets the switchable reflective element to a low reflection mode, and sets the electrochromic cell to a clear state with minimum attenuation. In a mirror mode, the controller deactivates the display module, sets the switchable reflective element to a high reflection mode, and varies attenuation by the electrochromic cell.
One drawback of this configuration of display mirror assembly is that it requires an additional element, such as an electrochromic cell, to control the amount of reflected light, thus attenuating the light passing therethrough.